


Dasey: Lockdown Edition

by kensington_queen



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dasey-Lockdown edition, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Porn with some plot, Post-Canon, Quarantine-Dasey, Sexy Times, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen
Summary: In which the author makes an established couple version of Dasey endure lock down together for her own entertainment. Aka family zoom calls, hedgehogs, and sex.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 58





	1. Hedgehogs, Star Wars, and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not have a reason for this story other than the fact I was drinking wine sometime at the start of quarantine here in England, and I was like, I wonder how Derek and Casey would handle this together? And let's be real, there would be a ton of "Der-ek!s" and sex, not mutually exclusive from each other. 
> 
> Please be aware it's not edited, I may or may not have been a tad tipsy while writing, and I never actually planned to share this so it's like, it is what it is? Yeah. Okie. HAPPY READING!

**Week 1 of Lockdown**

“Casey what are you doing?” Derek asked on an early morning as he walked into the living room. His wife is hunched over her laptop, the sound of the printer in the office going off every few seconds.

“I’m planning,” Casey frowned, looking up. Her hair was up in a bun and she’s rocking an oversized black hoodie with a bear on it, the Bruins logo. “We’re switching to remote learning so I need to figure out how I’m going to teach middle schoolers online.”

Derek nodded, taking in the scene before him fully. There’s two empty tea mugs on the coffee table, binders and books scattered on the floor and couch. “Why not use the office?” He asked, confused. The office, unofficially, was Casey’s domain.

“I was in there until late last night,” Casey sighed. “And I’ll be using it to teach. So,” she waved aimlessly around the room. “I’m bunkering down in here for a bit.”

“Did you eat breakfast yet?” 

She cringed. “No…”

“I’ll make eggs,” Derek decided. “With fruit on the side.”

She gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks Der,” she tilted her head in thought. “Can you also after breakfast make an inventory list of what we have? The stores are going to be crazy for awhile, so we need to be careful.”

“There’s my keener,” Derek cheerfully replied. “Yeah, sure.”

They eat breakfast together, before Casey goes back to lesson planning and Derek does a workout in the little makeshift home gym in the garage, attempting to stay in shape during the unusually shortened hockey season. It’s a bit chilly though the garage, reminding Derek he wants to start looking for a house to buy. 

After a shower, he gets his laptop out to take a look at real estate listings, though with the pandemic it wouldn’t be a purchase made anytime soon. Maybe something with a yard? The deck had great views, but it would be good to have a private yard with grass. Besides, Casey wanted a proper garden. Definitely needed a few extra bedrooms, too..

“Lunch?” Casey’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, standing behind his armchair. It’s not his favorite one from home - that had been tossed out to the sidewalk during college - but it’s a comfortable enough replacement, even if it's a boring color (Casey says it’s timeless). 

“Yeah, but first,” Derek sets the laptop off to the side, pulling Casey down into his lap. “Look at this house, what do you think of it?” 

She shifted, getting comfortable. “I thought your teammates preferred the city? Aren’t they all in condos here in the North End?”

“Not the ones with kids,” Derek countered casually. Casey turned her head, raising an eyebrow. “Besides you want a garden,” he enlarged the photos of the colonial style house he had up. “Garden space is not a thing in Boston, unless you count the Commons and the Public Garden.”

“What about your commute?” Casey clicked through the gorgeous home. It does look spectacular, at a price that makes Casey’s eye twitch. 

“Lots of Celtics and Sox players live in the Western suburbs,” Derek said. “This one is a town called Weston, easy enough commute to the Garden and the practice facilities, and to your school!” 

“Hmm,” Casey gently shut the laptop down. “I think we should eat some lunch, and talk about a budget for our hypothetical house later.”

She got up, pulling him with her.

“Alright,” Derek dramatically sighed. “But we’re definitely going to look at houses too!”

+

 **Lockdown, a couple weeks later.**

“Hi Mom, George!” Casey waved enthusiastically into the camera of her laptop, grinning. “How’s lockdown going for you guys? Do you have enough food, is Simon adjusting to the change of schedule, what about Marti?” 

“We’re fine,” Nora reassured her oldest daughter, suppressing a laugh; Casey asked the same question every other day. “Simon and Marti are both very happy to sleep in most days; it’s a struggle to get them up for online schooling.”

“They take after their big brother! It’s a Venturi trait.” Derek appeared behind Casey, leaning close towards the screen to take a look at their parents. “Dad your hair is going white.”

“Simon takes after you the most, Derek. He’s giving you a run for your title of reckless king,” George tiredly smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Is that Dasey?! Lemme talk to them!” A familiar voice hollered in the background on screen. Marti shoved herself playfully in between George and Nora on the couch. “Hiya guys!”

Casey groaned, ignoring Derek’s laughter at the nickname Marti came up with when they took off for college a decade ago and refused to stop calling them since. 

“Not that nickname again,” Casey rolled her eyes. “Also, oh my god, your hair! Is that teal streaks I see? Holy sh- holy cow, George I can’t believe you let her do that.”

George huffed. “I didn’t exactly let her…”

“I am taking this opportunity to explore my true authentic-self,” Marti tells them proudly. “I think I will do green next and represent my Hogwarts house.”

“No way you’re a Slytherin, Smarti.” Derek shook his head in disbelief. “That house is evil!”

“Oh Smerek, how little you know,” Marti replied, smirking. “Not all of us are Gryffindors, though this family seems overbearingly full of them…”

“I’m not a Gryffindor!” Casey cut in. “I’m a Ravenclaw according to the official website.”

“No surprise there,” Derek rolled his eyes. “Keener Casey in the smart house. Lame.”

“At least I didn’t take the test _four_ times to get the house I wanted!” Casey shot back, a Slytherin worthy smile on her face.

Derek gasped, clutching his chest in mock betrayal. “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“Oops,” Casey shrugged. “It slipped out.”

“NO way!” Marti squealed with delight. She peered closer into the camera so that they got a close up of her brown eyes. “Omg, what did he get Casey? Please tell me Hufflepuff, I knew he was a Cedric, not a Marauder!”

“A marauder-whata?” George came back into view, forcing Marti to back away. “I’m a Ravenclaw too apparently, whatever that means. Marti made us take the test online.”

“I’m a Hufflepuff. What a cute name. It reminds me of hedgehogs,” Nora said, dreamily sighing. “Speaking of which -”

“We’re not getting a hedgehog!” George exasperatedly rubbed his eyes. “We already have a full house as it is.”

“Ooh a hedgehog! Those are _so cute ohmygosh_ you have to get one Mom!” Casey clapped her hands giddily. “Omg Derek maybe we can -”

“NOPE.” Derek clasped his hand over her mouth, muffling her words. “We already have the cats, not to mention Lanny, poor pup is outnumbered just like me with all the female hormones around here…”

“ _Mom I’m starving!_ ” A voice in the background on their family’s end of the video chat shouted. 

“See? A true Venturi,” Derek said as Nora sighed, getting up to make a quick lunch for the youngest member of the family. 

“I want lunch too!” Marti bolted up, waving a quick _see ya later_ to Derek and Casey before chasing Nora into the kitchen, begging for a BLT. 

“Can we schedule a zoom call soon with Lizzie and Edwin? I think it would be a lot of fun,” Casey suggested to George. “We could even do it on houseparty, that’s an app where we can all play games and compete..”

“We’re doing separate phones if we do that app, no way am I losing because of your dismal drawing skills again.” Derek smirked as Casey shoves him. 

“Um, yeah. Sure.” George shook his head, looking distractedly back towards the kitchen. “I think Nora needs my help, we’ll text in the group chat soon about a family zoom party thing.”

They said goodbye, ending the call just as there was a faint crashing sound in the background.

Derek forced himself up from the chair he had plopped on, stretching. “I think Smarti had a good idea, I could kill for a BLT right now,” he hinted.

Casey rolled her eyes. “I suppose you want me to make it.”

“Aw babe you know exactly the right amount of bacon and mayo to put in there, how could I possibly make it myself when it’ll lack that special Casey-pizzaz?”

“Ugh grow up Der,” Casey half-heartedly protested. She followed him into the spacious kitchen of the townhouse Derek currently rented. His contract with the Bruins was currently for five years, but he still hadn’t found a house they _both_ liked enough to purchase. 

“We’re almost out of bacon,” Casey told him as she dug around the industrial size fridge. Derek still had a crazy appetite and required specialized meals to keep up with the nutrition plan the team dietician had the team on. He was already taking advantage of the fact the season was suspended early by indulging in bacon daily.

“Guess I’ll have to start eating the frozen prep foods,” Derek took a seat at the kitchen island, watching as Casey started frying the bacon and prepping the sandwich. 

“We should use up the fresh food first before we do that,” Casey replied. Lanny, their two year old beagle, danced around her feet, begging for a bit of bacon. 

“No, you already ate mister!” Casey sternly told the dog. 

He cocked his head at her, pretending to not understand.

She placed a plate in front of Derek a few moments later, warning him to not give in to Lanny’s begging. Naturally as soon as Casey turned around he sneaked a piece of bacon to the poor pup.

“Der-ek! You’re going to ruin his appetite,” Casey turned again, catching Derek in the act.

“He’ll be fine, he’s a Venturi. We’re always hungry,” Derek took a huge bite of his BLT, mindful at least to lean over so the plate caught the crumbs. “Mm Case this is great!”

“You’re disgusting,” Casey wrinkled her nose as he talked while chewing.

“Yet you love me,” Derek countered, wolfing down the rest of the sandwich and finishing it off with a gulp of milk - ugh, who eats a BLT and drinks milk with it? 

Casey made a face. “I still question my sanity.”

She walked past him to head back into the living room, but Derek’s hockey reflexes were still sharp as ever. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, giving her a wet, milky kiss.

She gave in, kissing him back for a hot minute before pulling away, wiping her mouth clear of milk. “Ew, Der-ek!” 

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Derek smirked, pulling her closer and attempting to kiss her again. She moved her head away, avoiding his lips so he instead focused on her neck. 

“You’re so - mmh - annoying,” Casey whimpered when he started sucking on the spot right at her collar bone, his hands tickling her slightly as they grazed her back.

“I’m a man of many talents,” Derek vacated the stool, lifting her up and placing her carefully on the island beside the plate. He shoved it out of the way before capturing her lips once again. 

“Mmm shouldn’t you - uh - digest first -“ Casey protested as he laid her down gently. He made a mental note that their next kitchen needed an island just as big as their current one. 

“I’m having dessert,” Derek countered, tugging her yoga pants off. Once discarded onto the floor, he slowly kissed her up one leg, then the other, giving special attention to her inner thighs. He nipped gently, enjoying the way Casey was squirming at his mercy.

Just when her patience was wearing thin, he reached for her panties - the barely there type meant for being worn under yoga pants - and slid them off, immediately going to her clit with his tongue.

“Der-ek….” Casey moaned as he flicked his tongue in the circle pattern that never failed to get her off. Her legs wrapped around his torso, holding him hostage, not that he minded at all. He took his time, working slow before upping the pace. He enjoyed doing this for Casey, especially when her breath hitched and the grip on his shoulders tightened. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to.. don’t stop,” Casey was so close. Her legs were beginning to shake; Derek kept going until she released a loud, long moan. 

Satisfied, Derek smirked proudly at the sight before him: Casey, spread out on top of their kitchen island with her top still on and hair falling out of the ballerina bun she had thrown it up in earlier. It turned him on even more seeing her blissed out thanks to him.

“My favorite dessert,” Derek kissed Casey’s nose, helping her sit up.

Eagerly, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms looping his neck to hold him in place. She pulled him in for another kiss, the taste of herself still lingering on his lips.

“Want more?” Derek playfully asked, returning the kiss enthusiastically.

“Mhmm,” Casey replied. “Bedroom, now.”

Derek chuckled, carefully carrying her through the living room, where they passed by a sleepy Lanny and a cat sunbathing on the couch. They went up the stairs and to the master bedroom, where another cat startled awake and glared at them daring to disturb the nap. 

“Shoo,” Derek swatted the cat away; it jumped up as Casey landed on the bed. As soon as it left the room, Derek shut the door. He launched himself onto Casey, tackling her with kisses and light tickles as his hands roamed her body.

This time, he yanked all her clothes off. They were left in a heap on the floor; Derek’s clothes quickly joined the pile. 

Sex had been one of the first things that the pair did together once they went to Queens all those years ago. They barely lasted two weeks of their freshman year before a drunken night out ended with them naked in bed together. 

Those explosive fireworks they had always denied were there couldn’t be contained. Even now, a decade later, the sex was never boring. 

Casey straddled Derek, moaning as he thrust up into her. 

“Der-ek,” she whined, moving her hips in the way she knew drove him crazy. He grunted in response, closing his eyes and his hips moved with hers. His hand found her clit again, rubbing it in purposeful strokes. 

“Are you going to come for me again,” he started to slow down his fingers. When she protested against the pace, he huffed a laugh and began the cycle again. “I want to feel you when you do.”

He flipped her over so that he was on top again, grabbing a pillow and placing it under her for a better angle. 

“Der- _ek oh my god, _” Casey’s legs began to shake as Derek kept a steady pace with his movements, and his hand kept stroking her. She came with a loud moan, a sound that always sent him over the edge. He followed a moment later, hugging her close as he did.__

__Lockdown had its perks._ _

__+_ _

__**Week ? of lockdown** _ _

__“They’re all crazy,” Derek shoved a few nachos in his mouth, rolling his eyes as Casey pressed play on the remote. The intro for the latest docu-series they were watching started up. They were on the last episode already, having binged it in two days._ _

__“I don’t think she killed her husband though,” Casey countered. “I think he was just a shady business guy and it got caught up with him.”_ _

__Derek shrugged. “Well, she’s like the least crazy of them all, but that’s not really saying much.”_ _

__“Florida,” they said together, breaking into laughter. Casey poured herself another glass of Chardonnay, leaning into Derek’s side. There was snow falling outside, even though it was spring. Massachusetts reminded her of Canada with the weather, though it _had_ felt spring like just the day before. _ _

__They had the fire going in the fireplace, and blankets spread out over them on the couch. Just yesterday they had spent time outside drinking beers on the deck and enjoying the sunshine. The weather had other ideas for the rest of the week, though._ _

__When the episode ended, they got into a spirited debate about who was the least crazy and spiteful human in the documentary before deciding to throw in a frozen pizza for dinner. All concept of time was hazy; the clock on the tv told them it was only 4pm._ _

__They fell asleep on the couch after their meal, Casey completely on top of Derek. It felt like a warm cocoon._ _

__+_ _

__**Lockdown: The calendar says it’s May.** _ _

__“Casey, how is that a zebra?” Emily giggled, tipsy._ _

__Derek’s laughter from the kitchen reached Casey’s ears in the living room. She squinted at the picture on her screen. It looked like a zebra to her. “SHUT UP DEREK!”_ _

__“I thought you two lived together?” Poor Ralph asked, confused. “Why are you guys in separate rooms?”_ _

__“Derek refuses to share a phone with me for the call,” Casey huffed, reaching for her wine glass and taking a gulp._ _

__“I’m competitive,” her husband defends. “That picture would knock back my score!”_ _

__Sam rolled his eyes. His wife, Cara, laughed beside him. “It’s okay Casey, we all saw how terrible my dog was.”_ _

“That was a dog?” Sam teased, laughing as his wife shoved him playfully offscreen. “Ow, that actually hurt,” he rubbed his arm, grinning.

__Ralph’s box got smokey as he took a puff from his vape. Or at least, that’s what Casey thought it was. She couldn’t be sure. “I thought it was a Wookie?”_ _

__“Oh my god, did you guys watch the Mandalorian yet?” Emily asked, exiting them all out of the game. Their boxes enlarged on Casey’s iphone screen._ _

__“Um, old news Emily,” Derek said. “Are you only just catching up in that?”_ _

__“It wasn’t available here until last week,” Emily pouted. “English Disney only just arrived and I have to wait for the episodes each week. So lame.”_ _

__“Just pirate it like everyone else,” Derek suggested. He ducked out of view as a pillow from the living room flew towards him._ _

__“Der-ek! Don’t listen to him,” Casey glared, craning her head to peek into the kitchen to see if it hit him. He winked, tossing the pillow back. It hit her on the forehead. Damn hockey reflexes._ _

__“I tried to and it just made my laptop buggy,” Emily admitted. “I think I’ll just wait.”_ _

__“Emily!” Casey gasped, shocked._ _

__“Jack wanted to watch it! It’s his fault,” Emily blamed her husband._ _

__“No it wasn’t!” An English accent shouted off screen, causing the group to laugh as Emily’s cheeks reddened.”_ _

__“Busted,” Sam chuckled, the conversation changing to compare how England was handling the pandemic verse the US and Canada._ _

__“I’m so disappointed that we can’t visit this summer,” Casey sighed. “I was looking forward to going to that tea place again with you!”_ _

__“Sketch?” Derek perked up. “I’m not even a tea guy and I’ll admit that place was cool.”_ _

__Casey snorted. “Since when is drinking a cup of tea every night before bed not being a tea guy?”_ _

__“Derek’s drinking tea?” Sam looked like he didn’t believe it. “Is this your doing Casey?”_ _

__“Look, it’s only natural a guy will eventually succumb after living with a hot girl for like,” Derek did some quick math. “Over a decade. If she asks to drink tea with her, I drink tea.”_ _

__Casey smirked. “You like your herbal tea in the morning too.”_ _

__“It’s tolerable,” Derek allowed._ _

__“I’ll have to send over a box of English tea,” Emily mused. “Yorkshire is the best. I think Whole Foods has it in the States.”_ _

__“We should have a Star Wars night,” Ralph suggested, not paying attention to the topic. “Casey would be a good Princess Leia.”_ _

__“It’s General Organa now,” Sam reminded him._ _

__“No, please no, because Casey will make us dress as -” Derek began to groan -_ _

__“Rey and Kylo Ren! Yes!” Casey squealed. “They’re canon now!”_ _

__“Aw, you don’t want to be Luke and Leia?” Ralph frowned. “That’s like, perfect for you guys.”_ _

__Emily bursted out laughing as Casey choked on her glass of wine, her face reddening._ _

__Derek looked bewildered at the suggestion. “Ralphie … Leia and Luke are twins. Casey and I aren’t blood related.”_ _

__“But you're step-siblings,” Ralph took a puff of his vape again. “Why you wanna be Han Solo instead? Leia kisses Luke first, they were totally attracted to each other!”_ _

“Oh my god,” Casey covered her face. Could you actually die from embarrassment? Because Casey is totally dead if so; her husband roared with laughter in the other room. The sound made Casey even more flustered. The last thing their friends heard is "DER-EK!" before the screen goes dark. 

"You really had to bring Luke and Leia into it," Sam sighed as the phone call ended. "It's always a convo killer."

"But Luke and Leia totally had chemistry!" Ralph protested. "Just like Derek and Casey!"

"Oh Ralphie," Emily bit her lip. "Sweet, clueless Ralph. No."

(Ralph apologized next zoom call, even sending Casey a Rey and Kylo Ren fan art he commissioned from online. It lives in the guest bathroom off the kitchen.)


	2. Betty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard: not edited and not looked over very carefully message. Enjoy anyways<3

**Lockdown, Late May**

“We got a hedgehog,” George looked completely defeated from his spot on the sofa. Meanwhile, next to him, Nora holds up the newest member of the Venturi-McDonald family to the camera, proud. The hedgehog is sleeping in her grasp, utterly adorable. 

“Her name is Betty,” Marti said, gently taking it from her step-mother and cradling it carefully. "After the iconic Betty White, of course. Arguably the best Golden Girl too if you ask me."

“Sooo cute,” Casey cooed into the camera. “Aw, I want one now too.” She looked at Derek hopefully, leaning into his side and giving him her best bedroom eyes. She's got a glass of wine in front of her, half gone already. One drink Casey is usually bubbly and hopeful. They were on course for three drink Casey to arrive before the end of the zoom call, based on her grabbing the bottle again and topping up.

“No,” Derek firmly said. “Bad idea, Case.” He ignored the pout that spread across her face, proud that his resolve didn’t break when her hand slipped onto his thigh out of view of the camera. Why did he decide to wear shorts? Tipsy Casey was also very touchy. He was glad no one could see why his cheeks flushed a moment later. 

“Hedgehogs deserve a home where they won’t be stressed out,” Lizzie interjected sternly, a beer in her hand. “This is Mom’s only pet with older children in the home.” She paused, thinking over a sip of beer. “Also you’re planning to get another one right? They need a friend or else they get depressed.”

”I told you!” Nora victoriously said, looking at George with a smug look on her face. “We have to get another one, it’s cruel to Betty if we don’t!”

”I vote naming it Lucille,” Marti suggested. “Like after Lucille Ball.”

”What about after another Golden Girl? Like Bea?” Casey suggested. “Then Derek and I can have two hedgehogs named after the other two Golden Girls!”

”Casey,” Derek protested. “No hedgehogs.”

“I was thinking about adopting a cat, but the shelter near me has a list with people already waiting,” Edwin glumly leaned forward, his forehead blocking up his screen temporarily. He sounded a bit lonely, living in Vancouver away from everyone else. 

“Can you even have a pet in your apartment?” Lizzie questioned, from her own place in Toronto. “I thought your building was strict.”

“Cats are fine,” Edwin shrugged. “I’m on the waiting list for another shelter in the city.”

“Dogs are superior,” Simon said. He looked at Nora. “Why couldn’t we get a dog instead?”

“No dogs,” George weakly said. He ran a hand through his hair, looking tired. “A pair of hedgehogs is more than enough for now.”

“Speaking of dogs,” Derek scooped down, picking up Lanny. “Say hi to your grandpup!” Casey waved his paw towards the camera, giggling when he huffed and wiggled out of Derek’s arms.

“Hello cutie,” Lizzie cooed before Lanny jumped off the couch. “Aw, I miss him.”

“What, and not me, the best brother-in-law-step-brother in the world?” Derek puffed up his cheeks. “Or is it, Step-Brother-in-Law? Is there even a correct term for what we are?”

“This phrase game always gives me such a headache,” Casey cringed, taking a hearty sip of wine. “And a complex. Are we weird?”

“The weirdest,” Simon confirmed. “You try explaining to your friends that your brother and sister are married but it’s not a Game of Thrones situation.”

“Moving on,” George swiftly said, shooting a nervous look at Casey. 

“I thought I told you that you’re far too young to watch that show?” Nora shrewdly looked at the youngest Venturi-McDonald. 

Marti laughed nervously. “Nice weather we’ve been having, eh?” She twisted her hair up out of her face, green streaks catching the late sunlight pouring into the windows of the living room. Nora frowned.

“The last season was such a mess,” Derek frowned, gearing up for a debate. He felt very strongly about Game of Thrones. “Such a disappointment.”

“Ugh, I didn’t watch that,” Lizzie twisted her face up. “Too violent for me. But I have been rewatching Parks and Rec.”

“We’re half way through our rewatch of the Office,” Casey told her sister. “But I love that show too.”

“Has anyone been watching the Good Place?” Edwin asked. “Now that is a great show.”

“It’s pretty solid,” Derek admitted. “I enjoyed it, even if it's a bit keener. But I definitely prefer Brooklyn-99 more.”

“It’s all the same executive producer,” Casey reminded him. “That’s why they all have strong female characters and healthy relationships.”

“Derek when does practice start up for the team?” Nora asked, handing George the hedgehog. He looked rather unsure what to do with the sleeping animal. “Just cradle her, Georgie. She won’t poke you!”

“We’re still waiting for the order, but things are slowly opening up in Boston. Probably will be soon, though I imagine there’s going to be social distancing measures in place when get back out on the ice.”

“Derek’s been missing it,” Casey told their family, giggling. “He opens the freezer and just stands there all sad like. It’s so cute.”

“Case,” Derek’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “I don’t do that!” Ah, yes, tipsy Casey also overshared. It's how their family found out about them during Thanksgiving when they were still at Queens. He never lets her live it down. 

Lizzie looked disappointed in him. “That’s so wasteful Derek. Do I need to send you another article on sustainability?”

“Your sister is lying,” Derek pinched Casey off screen, not too hard but just enough to get a reaction out of her. She didn't fail him.

“DER-EK!” She jumped, surprised, the wine glass knocking over; the family watched on in amusement as a pillow whacked him on the head. They missed it when he tickled her, causing her to screech. Everyone covered their ears. George’s eyes widened when Betty the Hedgehog woke up, startled. Her back flexed, spiking. 

“Oww! Shit, Nora,” George handed it back to his wife, walking off camera. Nora soothed Betty, rather unconcerned about her husband. 

“Dad always gets poked by Betty,” Marti informed them. “He’s her least favorite human.”

“Nora!” George’s voice called off screen. “Can you help me?”

“I better go help him,” Nora sighed, holding Betty close to her chest. “I love you guys.”

“Bye Mom!”

“I should go too,” Lizzie said. “I have a deadline for an article I’m writing about the economic impact of the pandemic.”

“Send us the link when it’s published,” Casey proudly said. “Bye Lizzie.” The screen disappeared as she waved. “We should go clean this mess up and make dinner,” she told Marti and Edwin. “Your brother gets grumpy when he’s hungry.”

“No surprise there,” Marti retorted. “Alright you crazy kids, see you later.”

“Bye!” 

They clicked out of the chat. Derek crossed his arms. “I don’t get grumpy.”

“Yes you do,” Casey pecked him on the cheek, standing. “Come figure out dinner with me, then maybe we can watch something on Netflix?” 

He didn’t protest when she dragged him up, tripping over her feet and singing a song from one of the musicals she adored. It made his heart melt, even if tipsy Casey could be a tad extra annoying. 

(He wouldn't dare to say that to her face.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey and myself both love our white wine. Let me know if you're enjoying this little fic, pointless as it is! :)


	3. Derek's Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving reviews on this indulgence story of mine! It's greatly appreciated, like so much. I love reading them. <3
> 
> The usual note announcement about it not being edited, blah blah.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lockdown, Sometime in May Still**

Teaching online, Casey quickly realized, is actually pretty awful. It wasn’t the kids that Casey had an issue with; most of her students did log in for their English class and some had even finished the book they were reading, though there were still kids who struggled to do assignments on time outside of a structured classroom. No, it wasn’t the students giving Casey headaches. It was the parents. Specifically, the parents who were already nightmares. Every single day without fail Casey had new emails in her inbox from parents questioning or complaining or even threatening her. 

“You can quit,” Derek reminded her after one such email made her cry. They were sitting on the couch, cheese and crackers spread out on the coffee table before them. Lanny dozed on the nearby armchair, snoring lightly. One of the cats, the black tuxedo one that Casey insisted they name Mr. Darcy, kept attempting to steal food. Derek swatted him away again, momentarily victorious as Mr. Darcy shot him a withering look before retreating up the floating staircase to the master. 

“I don’t want to quit my job,” Casey nibbled on a cracker. “I love teaching.” She had fallen in love with the professional unexpectedly while subbing on days where she only had late afternoon classes at Queens. The dream of law school melted away gradually, though she still graduated with a double major of English and Economics. Getting a masters in Education instead ended up being far more fulfilling. Derek knew how much she enjoyed teaching. 

“I’m just saying, we don’t know what’s going to happen in the fall yet,” Derek gently said, concern laced in his voice. “Hockey is going to start up, but I’ll be in a bubble and not too close to the other guys, skating around. You’re going to return to a crowded school with narrow hallways and scrawny kids who can’t cover their mouths when they cough.”

Casey didn’t answer, stuffing another cracker with cheese into her mouth. The idea of quitting, even until the virus blew over, left her feeling uncomfortable. So many of her colleagues didn’t have the same luxury as her to just up and quit for the sake of their health. And what about her students?

Derek sighed. “Just think it over, Case. Please? Wait and see what the administration says - and what they don’t. Your parents would say the same thing.”

“Ugh, I know, Mom already hinted at it,” Casey glanced out the picture window, chewing her lip. They really did have an amazing view of the city from their condo. The brick buildings of the North End spread out below their living room, the harbor shined in the distance under the late glow of sunset. It had been a fairly nice day out, though only Derek had ventured outside to walk Lanny. They were blessed with what they had, thanks to Derek’s generous paycheck from the Bruins and the endorsement deals he routinely got. 

Her students had lost their minds when he showed up to the winter recital back in December, crowding around him and begging for autographs when they spotted him in the cafeteria for post show snacks. 

“Wait, you’re Ms McDonald’s husband?” One of her colleagues had asked him, shocked when he casually wrapped his arm around her when she walked over. They all knew she was married, but Casey went by her maiden name professionally, as she always maintained it was her name on her masters degree, not Derek’s. The only people who even knew her legal last name was the principal and the office lady who processed her paperwork, who didn’t even follow hockey. 

So Casey knew her lot in life was beyond privileged, which is why she was so determined to continue working and having a strict household budget. 

Derek flipped on the tv, pulling up one of her favorite Bravo shows, Below Deck. It was the new season that had just started airing. 

“Wanna see Hannah and Captain Sandy argue?” Derek asked, hoping to get her to relax and her mind off feeling guilty about the world. “‘Cuz I do. That last guest was a freakin’ nightmare. Hey, should we charter a yacht? I think we would make great tv.”

She cracked a smile, settling back in the pillows next to him as the recap started. “Only if we take Emily and Mom, you know how much they love the show. It would have to be with Captain Lee, Mom has a huge crush on him.”

“Bet Dad likes that,” Derek stretched out, tossing a throw blanket over them. Mr. Darcy slunk back in, warily eyeing him and sniffing around the coffee table. He jumped up on Derek’s lap after a moment of investigating, purring. 

“Casey your cat is on my lap again,” Derek complained, rubbing Mr. Darcy’s head. They had an intense love-hate relationship, the pair of them. Casey maintained that Mr. Darcy preferred Derek, and that their other cat, a fluffy orange monster named Spice, was her real cat. 

“And?” Casey rolled her eyes, watching as the head stew told off the third. 

“He’s your cat!”

Mr. Darcy yawned, closing his eyes despite the yelling happening on screen. It was like he found Derek’s irritation comforting. 

“Tough,” Casey replied, hiding a smile as Derek covered the cat with the blanket too. He caught her watching, and glared.

“Shut up,” he said, turning to the tv. His hand absentmindedly stroked the cat’s ears. 

“Wasn’t going to say anything,” Casey sang, giggling.

They fell into companionable silence, watching the drama unfold on the show. He later pretended to not notice her snapping a picture, and even liked it when she posted it onto Instagram. 

+

There’s a day not long after that one where upon the end of a remote team meeting, Casey stomps out of the office, frustrated. She marched up to Derek right after he returned from walking the dog, catching him by surprise when she fiercely kissed him, his back hitting the front hallway door. 

Despite being caught off guard, Derek immediately responds to the frantic pace his wife is setting. Gasping, she extracted herself from his lips, spinning on her heels and yanking him up the floating staircase to the master bedroom. 

She uses all her strength to shove him down onto the bed, though it’s not like Derek is putting up a fight. He is but a mere mortal compared to Casey’s goddess self. 

“Wha-”

“No talking,” Casey snapped, unzipping his jeans. He lifted his hips so she could get easy access in order to take them off, leaning back on his elbows. She climbed up on top of him, purposefully grinding against the bulge that had appeared the moment she threw herself at him. There were too many layers still between them. 

Derek attempted to tug her yoga pants off as the kissing resumed, but Casey responded by placing his hands out of reach above his head. He goes with it, knowing full well he could easily flip it around. But Casey needed to be in control, so he didn't continue with the attempt.

Her hands slipped under his boxers, caressing the skin before reaching for his painfully hard dick. The sensation makes him buck, eager to feel more. She tugged the boxers off just enough to free him for better access. His eyes followed the motion of her wrists as they flickered up and down, getting him even more worked up. It’s just as his breath begins to quicken that she abandons it, leaving him momentarily stunned. 

Her lips replaced her hands, taking him all the way into the back of her throat. The warmth of her mouth feels spectacular, and it’s all Derek can do before he gives in to the rush of pleasure with a squeak of warning. Casey swallows it all until he’s completely finished. 

“Come here,” he breathlessly said, in awe of his wife. He captured her lips, tasting himself as he deepened it. He has no idea what the hell warranted this experience, but he was dying to return the favor. 

This time he’s able to get her yoga pants off, then her top. The bra under her professional blouse is a favorite of his, a lacy pink thing that matches the thong she paired with it for the day. He flipped them over, hovering above her as his eyes took it all in. 

“Did you have another bad day?” He huskily asked, trailing kisses up and down her exposed skin. 

“Mhmm,” Casey responded, pouting, then inhaling sharply as his lips made contact with the spot under her ear. He sucked on it gently before nipping at, placing a kiss before he moved on to her collar bone. 

“I can make you feel better,” Derek whispered, looking up to catch her beautiful eyes. “Do you want that?”

“Mhm,” she watched him place another kiss on her stomach.

He paused. “I can’t hear you, babe.”

“Yes,” she replied, tugging his hair to continue. He complied, kissing her hip. The fabric of Casey’s thong was thin to the touch as he pressed the lightest kiss there. Smirking, he pulled back as she protested against the sudden movement.

He opened the bedside table on her side of the bed, rifling through briefly before triumphantly pulling a sleek purple toy out of the drawer. Before she could react, it was on and pressed against her underwear, vibrating. 

Casey gasped, writhing beneath him when he upped the vibration. Her hands gripped the blanket, especially when he slid the thong to the side, exposing her fully. The contact made Casey whimper.

“Der-ek,” her legs started to shake a bit, but she put a hand between the vibrator and herself. “I want you to be inside me,” she reached forward, stroking his dick to get it harder. Derek complied, easily thrusting in a few times before placing the vibrator back on her. He could feel every little movement as her orgasm started to build. 

She knocked the purple thing out of his hands the minute she came. “Derek, please,” she bucked her hips up to get him to move. “I need to feel you.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her, chasing that alluring warm feeling of pleasure, hugging her closer to him as his eyes closed in bliss. They stayed like that for a long moment before untangling. 

She rested her head on his chest, content as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“I really needed that,” Casey gazed up at him. “It was a really bad day today, first with students not listening, then with parents being awful, and the faculty meeting was a complete disaster.”

“Anytime,” Derek smirked. “Happy to be used.”

She lightly smacked his chest. “Don’t be so full of yourself.”

He winked. “Nah, that was you.”

“Derek,” she groaned, rolling off of him. She picked up the vibrator that laid forgotten on the floor, carrying it into the bathroom to clean. “You coming for a shower?”

He jumped up, racing after her. “Did I just hear, shower sex?”

“Der-ek!”

+  
**Later that day**

“You look glowy,” Marti commented, peering into the camera as if it could help better see her brother and step-sister. “Did we just interrupt sexy-times?”

Derek sputtered, coughing over his glass of milk. Casey thumped him on the back, her cheeks reddening. Her loose hair was a bit damp still from the shower, where they nearly slipped from getting too caught up in each other again. Derek was sporting a dark bruise to his knee, but he was otherwise very cheerful. 

“Ew please I don’t need that image in my head,” Edwin complained off camera. His laptop was opened to his bedroom, sunny afternoon light flooding in. “It’s bad enough we caught them at Felicia’s on that dock.”

“That was a memorable vacation,” Lizzie snickered. “Remember when Mom and George surprised them by arriving a day early for Parents weekend at Queens? Classic.”

"Nah, what about the time we were in Alaska visiting your grandfather, and we were worried they got lost in the woods, only for them to be in that cabin the whole time? I never saw Dad so mad," Marti countered. "And then there's the time we came home early from the fair and could hear them upstairs."

“Oh my god,” Casey whined, “please can we not talk about our sex life?”

“You’re not denying it,” Marti shrugged, unbothered by the subject. "A healthy sex life is perfectly normal for a married couple, Case. Nothing to be embarrassed about according to the articles!"

"What articles are you reading"? Derek looked horrified more so by his baby sister's reading material than the topic at hand.

“Normal siblings don’t talk about their siblings having sex with each other!” Casey said, exasperated. “Wait, no, that sounds like we belong on a trashy show like Jerry Springer.”

“Yeah, I really don’t want to talk about my brother and step-sister-in-law getting it on,” Edwin appeared on camera, ducking down to give them a dirty look. “It’s bad enough I can’t burn out the image of Derek’s pale ass on that dock.”

“My ass if not pale,” Derek protested. “It was a trick of the moonlight, honestly.” 

“Oh my god,” Casey said, tempted to hang up the zoom call early. She did not appreciate the topic, at all. “Please people, can we change the subject? Edwin? What are you doing? You keep disappearing off camera.”

“Looking for my cat, Momo! He’s hiding. I wanted to show you guys.”

“Aw you got a cat?” Marti perked up, excited. “Why didn’t you share in the group chat?!” She looked put out that he would deny cat tax to the family, especially when he knew she adored cats. The group chat lit up with angry cat emojis, aimed at Edwin. 

He resurfaced a moment later, a tabby cat in hand. “This is Momo,” he introduced the cat, happily cuddling it. The cat looked a bit nervous, but he let Edwin hold him. “He’s four years old, and according to the shelter profile, he is very talkative. But I’ve only heard a few meows so far.”

“Did you get him proper cat toys?” Lizzie asked. 

Edwin let the cat hop out of his arms. “Of course I did, I even got him a cat tree and hair brushes to put on the leg of the chairs so he has some scratching spots.”

Lizzie looked impressed. “I wish I could have a pet here, but our land-lady is afraid of cats and dogs.”

“Weren’t you planning to relocate?” Derek asked, finding Casey’s hand. They were in the living room, on the couch. While Vancouver was bright with sunshine where Edwin lived, Boston was bathed in purples and oranges. The city lights twinkled out their window beautifully. 

“Well, yeah,” Lizzie replied sadly. “The non-profit I currently work for was planning to open a Vancouver outreach office, since we deal with a lot of charities out that way, but it’s been put on hold indefinitely.”

“Keep us updated, Liz. We’d be happy to help you sort something out when the time comes,” Derek told her. 

“Aw, I knew you were my favorite step-brother-in law for a reason.”

“I’m only letting that comment slide because Derek helped me move out here too,” Edwin made a face. “Though I regret now not getting the place with a small garden.”

“I told you Ed, that place was better all around, but someone wanted to live in trendy downtown,” Derek shook his head. 

“Yeah, yeah, well that was before I was stuck inside all the time,” Edwin shrugged. “Can’t change the decision anytime soon, my lease is still for another year.”

“Are you guys still looking at houses?” Marti asked, curious. “I liked the last one you guys sent us to look over, though Dad thinks the house is too expensive for what you get.”

“We’re looking,” Casey replied. “He told us that too. There’s a colonial I liked, but it’s a bit too far from the city for Derek.”

“There’s no rush to buy,” Derek added, though his expression seemed to disagree with his words. “I’m thinking we’d keep the condo for a bit before selling it, even when we buy a house.” Casey looked surprised by that. “Uh,” he noticed the look on her face. “Because it has sentimental value and a place in the city is always a good investment.”

“We’ll discuss that later,” Casey told him firmly. 

“Well whatever you do, as soon as it's safe to travel again I want a big family visit,” Marti twirled a piece of her dark hair. There were still green streaks in it, though they weren’t as fresh as they had been the last zoom call. 

“I’d love that,” Casey sighed. “Hopefully sooner than later. Mass is handling the pandemic better than other states, but it’s still a hot mess down here.”

Their siblings nodded sympathetically. 

Casey and Derk had talked about returning home to Canada for the duration of the pandemic, but they would have had to either move back in with their parents or find a quick place to rent. Then there was the fact they had visas to consider, and Casey was still working technically. Derek would also be expected to get to practice as soon as the higher ups decided it was time. 

A house in the suburbs was beginning to sound more and more appealing the longer the longer lockdown continued. 

They chatted a bit more with their siblings before ending the call, just in time to figure out what to watch on netflix. 

“So you want to keep the condo?” Casey asked as Derek chopped up vegetables for a stir-fry. His cooking skills had gotten considerably better since college. She took a seat on a bar-stool as she watched. 

“It’s sentimental,” Derek didn’t look up from the peppers he was working on. “It’s the first place we bought together, our first real home that we could renovate and put our touch on. And it’s got great memories.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, tossing the peppers into the hot sizzling pan. “I mean obviously we’ll have to sell it eventually, especially if I get traded after my contract, but,” he shrugged, focusing now on the onions. “I’ve got plenty with the endorsements to cover the condo alone. The accountant says it’s possible.”

“That’s so sweet Der,” Casey smiled at him, a rush of love welling up inside her. Who knew that immature, annoying but secretly caring 15 year old boy would grow up to be the man cooking in front of her? The attractive aroma of the food hit her nose, making her hungry. “Want to watch another episode of Real Housewives during dinner?”

“Beverly Hills or New York?” He asked, getting plates out. 

“New York,” Casey replied, hopping out of the seat and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “We’re caught up on the Beverly Hills one, remember?”

“Alright,” Derek agreed, keeping her in place beside him. “Go set it up, dinner will be ready soon.” He gave her another kiss, right on her lips before lightly smacking her butt when she turned away. 

“Der-ek,” she warned playfully, purposefully walking out of the kitchen with a seductive wiggle to her hips. 

He smirked, watching until she was out of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still liking this non-sense story of mine please drop me a review and let me know, or even a kudos! They make my day.
> 
> And to my fellow educators, you are amazing human beings. It hasn't been easy the last few months, and I know we're all nervous and scared about the upcoming school year. Please know I am thinking of you, and I appreciate everything you do. I'm right there with you. <3


	4. Down for the Count

**Lockdown, Sometime in June**

“Hey Case do you want pizza tonight?” Derek stepped onto the deck, where his wife was rereading a Jane Austen novel in the hot early summer sun. Lanny dozed at her feet, though he perked up at the sound of Derek’s voice. Casey looked up from her book, her sunglasses sliding down her nose. 

“I’m so tired of pizza,” she said, using her finger to mark her spot in the book. “Do we have anything else?” 

“Uhh,” Derek wracked his brain. They needed to go grocery shopping soon, but Casey insisted they could get away with at least another week before needing to step out. Some of the restaurants in their neighborhood had recently reopened for delivery, but even that seemed a tad sketchy still, at least to Casey. “We might have some leftover ingredients for tacos? Sans the wraps?”

“So a taco bowl,” Casey clarified. “Do we have any sour cream left?” 

“I’ll check,” Derek went back inside, Lanny on his heels. He found the sour cream in the back of the fridge, a small amount left. He added it to the grocery list. Before going to inform Casey, he took a moment alone, sighing deeply. The walls of the condo felt like they were closing in on him. They had been very diligent with staying indoors, going out just twice for short walks with Lanny. But staying in the same neighborhood, in the same building, every day? It was driving him slowly insane. He felt restless. His body ached to get back on the ice. He couldn’t remember ever going this long without skating. It felt almost like being cut off from oxygen when he couldn’t be on the ice. 

“Der?” The feel of Casey’s arms wrapping around his torso brought him back to reality. “You okay?”

“Just thinking,” he replied, spinning her around so that they were face to face. Her face was tinged pink from the sun, spread out across her nose and cheeks. “Looking a bit sunkissed there, babe.” He pressed a little kiss on her forehead. “We have just enough sour cream I think for a taco bowl.”

A tiny wrinkle appeared between Casey’s eyebrows at his words. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seem off,” she held his gaze, looking right through him.They could understand each other on a deeper level, had done so since they were fifteen and arguing over the remote control. His younger self would have been too prideful to ever speak of feelings, especially with Casey. But that was Derek from another decade. Sometimes he couldn’ even remember what it was like to keep emotions bottled up, especially towards Casey. 

“I just miss skating,” he admitted, forehead to forehead with her. “I’m worried about being rusty when practice picks up. I’m tired of our condo. I feel restless.”

“I know,” she softly replied, pulling away to look at him. “When you voluntarily started to read the Harry Potter books, I knew something was up.”

“Should I feel a bit offended? I think I should be,” Derek teased. “Those books are great. I finally see what you mean about Ginny. The movies do her an injustice.”

“I won’t say I told you so,” Casey smirked, before her face became more serious. “If you’re feeling depressed, you can talk to me. Always. Or we can get you in touch with someone professional to speak to.”

“Nah, I don’t think I need to talk to someone,” Derek said. “But maybe we can start venturing outside a bit more now that things are slowly opening up, like a walk at Castle Island. Just to break up the mundane.”

“I think that’s reasonable,” Casey agreed. “Maybe we can order from Bricco’s for dinner, they’re doing curbside pickup now.”

Derek lit up, he loved Bricco’s. “Really? Are you sure though, I know how hesitant you’ve been and -” he was cut off with a kiss. 

“It’s fine,” Casey pressed another kiss to his lips before pulling away. “Let’s look up the menu, come on.”

Later, after stuffing their faces with pasta and chasing Mr. Darcy around, attempting to get back one of the pieces of garlic bread he managed to swipe from the table, they fell asleep on the couch to the sound of Happy Gilmore, a movie that always cheered up Derek. 

“Hey the next pet we get, I vote we name it Gilmore,” he whispered into Casey’s hair, just as her eyes were struggling to stay open. 

“Hmm, sure,” Casey whispered back, yawning. “Maybe when we get our house.” She snuggled deeper into his neck as he drew circles on her back. He closed his eyes following her to dreamland a few minutes later. 

The crick in his neck when he woke up in the morning was worth it. 

+

**Lockdown, July**

Derek stifled a groan as he heard familiar music drift up from downstairs, accompanied by Casey’s singing. She was definitely cleaning again. Their condo normally rarely got cluttered thanks to her keener ways, but nowadays even a small speck of dust called for a deep cleaning. 

“Boy you got me helpless!”

The alarm clock on the bedside table told him that it’s just after eight am. Far too early for musical soundtracks. Derek reached for his phone, typing out a quick text to Sam.

_only got one shot, don’t miss sammy. pls put me outta this misery._

His phone buzzed a second later. 

**Sam:** _play jaja ding dong!_

Derek smirked; that movie soundtrack had also been on heavy rotation too. He didn’t know which was more annoying, they blurred together burning his eardrums.

“Then you look back at me and I’m suddenly HELPLESS!”

Derek wouldn’t complain though. Not too much at least. A pissed off Casey was still terrifying to deal with, no matter how many years went by together. 

“Down for the count….”

Spice wandered in through the crack of the bedroom door, jumping up on the bed. Specifically, underneath Casey’s pillow.

“You too huh,” Derek laughed as Spice meowed in reply. “Yeah, I get it.” He rolled over, throwing a pillow over his own head to block out the music, giving up when he could hear Casey start up the next song on the soundtrack as she made her way upstairs to tidy the unused guest bathroom. 

“Guess I’m up,” he said to Spice, who looked rather affronted at being disturbed again. 

“Meow,” he jumped down, wandering out of the room. 

“You try saying it to her,” Derek grumbled, getting up to do his morning routine. He hoped the songs would be over by the time he got out of the shower.

(No such luck.)

+

**August**

Casey stared at the two lines of the test for a long moment. Her brain didn’t quite register what it was seeing. Two lines. Two lines meant - 

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered out loud to herself, leaning against the counter of the bathroom. She blinked back tears, mixed emotions swirling around. Gently she touched her stomach in awe, a small smile on her face. 

It wasn’t as if they had been actively _preventing_ pregnancy. Sometime around year three of being together, Derek stopped using condoms. They decided to rely on her birth control only, aware of the possibility that it could fail. 

But another couple of years passed by, with no issues. No pregnancy scares. Casey’s period arrived without fail each and every month. It had been fine, really. Graduate school separated her from Derek while he was playing his rookie year in Vancouver, while she stayed in Toronto. Long-distance had been tough, and she couldn’t have imagined adding a baby into the mix. Then he got traded to the Bruins the year she graduated with her masters. They had married hastily in order to get her a visa to join him in the States, and a baby hadn’t been part of the plan quite yet. 

But now Derek had resigned for another five years to play for the Bruins, and they were finally looking for a house. Timing looked to be on their side finally, even though a pandemic wasn’t exactly the most ideal time to get pregnant. 

The front door opened and closed downstairs, announcing her husband’s arrival. An excited bark greeted him. Derek was definitely Lanny’s favored human - which to be honest sort of sometimes (only sometimes!) annoyed her, considering she was the one who wanted a dog in the first place. 

“Casey?” Derek’s voice called up the stairs a moment later. 

Hastily, Casey wiped her eyes, turning to the mirror in order to fix her makeup. 

“Be right down,” she yelled back. She took the test and shoved it where Derek would never look, in her drawer dedicated to tampons and pads before going downstairs. 

Derek was in the kitchen, chugging water. His hockey gear was in the corner, forgotten momentarily. He was wearing a Boston Bruins beanie over his hair, even though the weather outside was gorgeous out. 

“How was practice today,” Casey carefully asked, taking a seat in one of the stools at the island.

“Brutal,” Derek put down the glass of water, rolling back his shoulders. “Coach is determined we get back into shape. I wasn’t the only one a bit rusty today on the ice. Everyone is.”

“I’d imagine so,” Casey said, an amused smile on her lips. “Did anyone keep up with the nutrition plans during lockdown?” 

“Chara did,” Derek rubbed his shoulder. “We all worked out at home, but that’s not the same as skating.”

“You’ll be fine,” Casey reassured him, her mind reeling. He was going to be a _dad_ and he had no clue. 

He looked at her a bit funny. “Are you okay, Spacey?” The old nickname tumbled easily out of his mouth, affectionately these days instead of the old sharpness it used to be accompanied by. 

“I’m great,” Casey replied. “Do you want dinner soon? I was thinking of making a vegetarian dish, I looked up a recipe online and we have all the ingredients to make something nutritious and delicious.”

“Sure,” Derek put his glass in the sink before heading over to his gear. He paused to kiss her on the forehead. “Chef Casey is my favorite Casey.”

“I thought it was naked Casey,” she replied, sticking out her tongue.

“I love that Casey too,” he agreed, lifting his bag up. “I showered at practice but I think I’m going to soak for a bit in the tub, my muscles are aching.”

“Enjoy,” she waved him away. “Just don’t use my bath bomb. I’m almost out!”

“Too late,” he called over his shoulder, laughing. 

\--

A week later, Casey paced nervously around the living room waiting for Derek to finish up his post-practice ritual. Her eyes kept drifting back to the hidden spot between the couch and the window, where a gift waited. 

“Hey,” Derek’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She paused, noticing that he was looking intently at her. “Case,” he crossed the room, touching her cheek gently with the back of his hand. “You look a bit pale. It’s not the virus is it?” He looked really adorable with his face scrunched up with worry. 

“No,” she said. “I’m fine, really. In fact,” she sat down on the sofa, patting the spot beside her. “I have a gift for you!” 

“Oh?” He waggled his eyebrows. “What’s the occasion? It’s not our wedding anniversary yet is it?”

She laughed, retrieving the yellow bag. “That’s still a few months away, you’re good. Just open it and see.”

He followed her instructions, taking out a Bruins Bear stuffed animal. Next was a tiny Bruins beanie. But it was the next one that caught Derek’s real attention; an infant sized jersey that said **Daddy** with his number on it.

“Casey, are you, p-pregnant?”

She shyly took out the sonogram from her hoodie pocket, handing it to him. “Yup. I’m eight weeks along. Are you happy?” She held her breath, nervous. His face was unreadable as he stared at the sonogram. A smile broke out over his face. The gifts crashed to the floor as he surged forward, kissing her soundly. 

“I’m ecstatic,” Derek joyfully replied, his brown eyes shining brightly. “So, so happy. We’re going to be parents?” He asked it like he was afraid it was all a practical joke.

“We’re going to be parents,” Casey giggled, tearing up. They hugged each other tightly. “Hey,” she thoughtfully mused out loud. “You don’t think our family has a bet on this, do you?”

Derek laughed, “Knowing our family? Absolutely.”

(During the zoom call later that night, Marti gleefully collected money as everyone transferred money into her bank account before they even finished announcing the pregnancy.)

+

And with each ending, comes a new beginning. - Buddist Proverb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of this little story of mine! I hope you enjoyed reading this light-heart plot bunny. I was always intending to have Casey get pregnant. It was the first scene I wrote.
> 
> Just like Derek, my husband is very very _very_ tired of listening to the soundtracks of Fire Saga and Hamilton. <3
> 
> I am working on another story so please keep an eye out!


End file.
